


Без шансов

by Evichii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Ты такой хороший, Эру, — в полусне пробормотала Лила. — Жалко, что ты не парень.Эрик прижал уши к макушке. Сказать правду он ей не мог.





	Без шансов

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Автору заявки - ты прелесть :3  
> /авось и правда скоро вернусь в ориджи/
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5702461)

Эрик прищурил глаза. Его хвост яростно метался из стороны в сторону, уши прижались к макушке, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Он вытянул когти, больно вонзившись ими в дерево подоконника, и, выдохнув, втянул их обратно.  
Это нисколько ей не поможет. Он вообще не в силах ей помочь, раз на то пошло.

Лила пробежала мимо по коридору, не обращая на него внимания. Канн, несколько секунд назад назвавший её жалкой недоучкой, продолжал смеяться в компании ещё двух парней и девушек, имён которых Эрик не знал. Хотя бы потому, что в них Лила не была влюблена. Почему хорошие девочки всегда выбирают себе высокомерных придурков?

Он спрыгнул на карниз и ловко перебежал до другого окна. Забираться на него Эрик не стал: во-первых, это был женский туалет, а во-вторых, плач Лилы он слышал и отсюда. Слышал, и не мог сделать ничего — по крайней мере в стенах Академии. Если Лила заметит его здесь ещё раз, то расстроится ещё сильнее. Она много раз просила Эрика не приходить сюда: её уже дважды вызывали к Директору за то, что она приносит с собой домашних животных. Но он всё равно был здесь, потому что волновался. Потому что хотел быть в курсе её проблем. Потому что каждый день Лилы был похож на этот.

Послышалось шипение воды. Наверное, умывается, наивно надеясь привести себя в порядок. Эрик считал, что это невозможно — до тех пор, пока издевательства над ней продолжаются. Да, Лила не была отличницей, да и ведьмой посредственной, если говорить честно, но у неё был настоящий талант к целебной магии, на который было бы глупо закрывать глаза, но профессора закрывали. Ведьмы не лечат людей, а убивают их — собственноручно или же новыми магическими открытиями, которые всё равно будут использоваться во вред врагам. Государства, разбойников, мелкой и не очень знати: того, кто больше заплатит. Эрик не понимал, почему Лила вообще решила стать ведьмой. Она не смогла навредить даже ему, хотя должна была выпотрошить для зелья. Тогда ещё тринадцатилетняя Лила расплакалась и бросила ритуальный кинжал в сторону. Вместо кошачьего желудка она добавила перец, тем самым сведя формулу на нет и получив за домашнее задание единицу.  
И заодно завела себе верного кота, который теперь не мог её бросить.

Эрик забрался обратно и смерил Канна полным ненависти взглядом. Он мог бы расцарапать его лицо или оставить парочку сюрпризов в сумке, но и тогда Лила расстроится, потому что будет знать виновника. Она не хотела, чтобы этот кретин из-за неё плохо себя чувствовал. На себя ей было глубоко плевать.  
Об этой девочке должен был позаботиться хоть кто-нибудь, и если этого точно не сделает Канн, то сделает Эрик.

Он перебрался по прилегающей к окну ветке и спустился на землю. Ему предстояло дойти до дома и слегка похозяйничать — так, чтобы Лила не заподозрила неладное. Заправить кровать, выровнять склянки с высушенными травами, убрать особо большие куски паутины. Проверить запасы еды в погребе и заострить на этом внимание жалобным мяуканьем, если чего-то не хватает.

Эрик захлопнул дверь задней лапой и выпрямился. Размял шею, встряхнул затёкшими кистями, пошевелил пальцами на ногах, привыкая. В этот раз он находился в кошачьей форме слишком долго.  
Отросшие волосы Эрик заправил за ухо — он не знал, отразится ли на его шерсти стрижка волос настоящих, так что не рисковал. Находиться под проклятием ещё один год он не хотел.  
Резво занавесив шторки, он вооружился тряпкой и начал наводить чистоту. Может, от него не особо много пользы, но Эрик считал себя обязанным. Раз он не в состоянии защитить её в Академии, то он будет защищать её дома. Хотя бы здесь она должна чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Эрик позволил себе отрезать небольшой кусок мяса и едва успел принять обратно кошачью форму, когда Лила вернулась.

— Привет, Эру, — поздоровалась она, улыбнувшись, и опустилась на колени.

Эрик мявкнул и запрыгнул ей на руки. Она ведь даже почти угадала с настоящим именем.  
Лила мягко почесала его за ушком, и Эрик расслабленно замурлыкал, забыв о том, что случилось утром.

— У меня всё хорошо, — продолжала она врать, перемещаясь на диван. — Кажется, профессор Вэйл перестала на меня злиться.

Он махнул хвостом. Если эта старая стерва наорала на неё два раза вместо трёх, то это не значит, что она стала более благосклонной. Эрик был там и всё прекрасно слышал.

— Хочешь кушать?

Эрик дёрнул носом и длинными усами. Лила рассмеялась и потёрлась об него щекой.

— Ну и ладно. Я предлагала. Кого поймал на этот раз? Мышку или воробья?

Два коротких «мяу» Лила приняла за второй вариант. Ему тоже приходилось врать ей — наверное, даже больше, чем она врала ему, прикидываясь, что у неё нет никаких проблем.  
Эрик перепрыгнул на стол и подвинул лапой учебники. Как бы то ни было, ей нельзя было вылетать из Академии. Как бы он сильно того не хотел.

— Ненавижу домашку, — тяжело вздохнула Лила и снова почесала его за ухом. — Но ты прав. Только перекушу и займусь, идёт? Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что ты умнее многих моих друзей.

Это тоже правда. Хотя бы потому, что друзей у Лилы не было.  
Даже без этого Эрик в своё время был отличником. Только хорошие оценки не уберегли его от проклятия.

Она прозанималась до самой ночи, уснув прямо за столом — с пером в руке и размашистым отпечатком от чернил на щеке. Эрик лёг рядом, согревая её руку своим теплом.

— Ты такой хороший, Эру, — в полусне пробормотала Лила. — Жалко, что ты не парень.

Эрик прижал уши к макушке. Сказать правду он ей не мог — чёртовы условия проклятия. Из-за него и так погибли уже две девушки, пытавшиеся ему помочь. Смерти Лилы он не хотел. И поэтому он должен пережить ещё два года, не попадаясь никому на глаза в своём человеческом облике.  
Он был бы счастлив, если бы Лила к этому времени не нашла достойного молодого человека.  
Но Эрик знал, что Канн обязательно оттает.  
А значит у него нет никаких шансов.


End file.
